Monochromatic Dreams
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: Mukuro takes Tsuna to the place he escaped to when his torture became too much. 6927.


"_Love is an attempt to change a piece of dream world into reality."_

_ ~Henry David Thoreau_

Tsuna settled himself down into his bed, pulling his blankets over himself sharply and giving a small smile to the little lion cub who curled up next to him, his flickering flame mane giving off warm heat, as opposed to the burning intensity one would expect from fire.

"Gao~" the little lion said drowsily as he closed his eyes.

"Good night Natsu." Tsuna smiled at his companion and closed his eyes as well.

His dreams blurred together at first. He only remembered smears of colors or snippets of sound.

But then, everything solidified.

Tsuna squinted his eyes at the sudden change. The blurriness disappeared into razor sharp quality, and his eyes, so adjusted to the haze, were hurting.

As he peeled open his eyes, slowly adjusting to the clarity, he noticed a shock of blue. It disappeared immediately, blurring away.

It was odd, the only blurriness in this otherwise razor-sharp world.

When Tsuna opened his eyes completely, he was in awe.

He was standing on the shore of a lake at midnight. The clear sky showed thousands of twinkling stars, and the pitch blackness of the sky turned the water inky, undulating softly as a small current made its way through. The sharp contrast was the tiny pinpricks of starlight and the gleam of a full moon, which bleached away every ounce of color and left the trees in sharp blacks and whites, which were blended together with softer grays.

It was beautiful.

He sucked in a sharp gasp as he took in the surroundings. He was doubting that he would ever had imagined something so perfect and beautiful on his own.

He turned around slowly, facing away from the obsidian water.

And sitting on a large log, gazing upwards towards the full moon, sat Mukuro.

The moon, which had successfully bleached the color out of every other item, hadn't even begun to touch the royal blue that was Mukuro's hair. The color in a space that lacked any other caused it to stand out.

It too, was beautiful.

"Hello there, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro murmured, not taking his eyes off of the silver moon.

"Mukuro." Tsuna murmured in return.

"Come sit with me." Mukuro patted the spot next to him on the log.

Tsuna hesitantly picked his way over to the illusionist, and cautiously settled himself on the log.

"You're wondering why you're here, aren't you."

Tsuna hesitated, then nodded. "This place… it's so beautiful."

"Thank you." Mukuro murmured, almost lost in his own thoughts.

"It's the place I came to whenever the torture became too great."

"Torture?"

"Yes. When I was a child, I made this place up to go to when I wanted to escape. They bound me physically, but they couldn't mentally. And when I learned to harness my power to create illusions, I was finally able to make this place a reality. But, it seems to be better in my mind. Much more beautiful. Because here, it's not a lie.

"But I still haven't answered your question, have I Tsunayoshi-kun? You're here because I want you to be. This is my hidden place, the place where I always feel safe. And I realized, it wasn't complete without you." Mukuro turned to face Tsuna then, a small smile on his lips.

Tsuna laughed. "Not perfect without me? You must be joking."

Mukuro's face instantly sobered, his eyes filling with fiery passion. "I am not."

His hand reached for Tsuna's face, cupping his chin in his hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Tsuna's, pulling back slowly.

Tsuna's lips could still feel the pressure of Mukuro's kiss, and his cheeks flushed slightly, but in the monochromatic light, his skin turned slightly grey.

Mukuro smiled again, and returned his gaze to the moon, his hand moving from Tsuna's face to rest on the other boy's hand, squeezing his fingers gently.

"If only this could be reality. I would take you here in a heartbeat."

"But you already have." Tsuna murmured, resting his head on his Mist Guardian's shoulder.

Mukuro smiled, and swiftly leaned down and brought Tsuna into his arms bridal style.

Tsuna squeaked and held tightly onto Mukuro's neck.

"Loosen your grip Tsunayoshi-kun, I have you." Mukuro murmured, placing a kiss on the tip of Tsuna's nose as he released the pressure.

He walked slowly into the water, not even bothering to remove their clothing. Tsuna looked into Mukuro's face, noting how the bleaching effects of the moon did not turn the heterochromatic eyes monochrome.

Once Mukuro was standing chest deep in water, he leaned down and kissed at Tsuna's jaw hungrily. Tsuna let out a soft sigh of pleasure as the illusionist worked his way around Tsuna's jaw and neck, leaving nips and marks that deemed the younger his.

"I love you, Tsunayoshi. And I only wish I could make this into reality for you."

"Aren't you an illusionist?" Tsuna teased.

Mukuro chuckled softly. "That I am. But I am afraid it wouldn't be as beautiful as this."

"There is one thing here that remains beautiful even outside of this world."

Mukuro laughed. "You had better be talking about yourself."

Tsuna only smiled. "I mean you." He craned his neck to kiss Mukuro full on his lips.

"I love you Mukuro. And I always will."

"You better keep that promise." Mukuro mumbled from Tsuna's neck.

"Always."


End file.
